


Pour l’amour d’une Rose.

by Kalikama



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Pour l’amour d’une Rose.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikama/pseuds/Kalikama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Carlisle regarde Rosalie ce n'est plus sa fille qui'il voit mais une magnifique jeune femme mais quand est'il pour Rosalie ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour l’amour d’une Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Os écrit pour le concours du Damn addict lemon The « Holy shit » contest
> 
> Béta : Htray.
> 
> Bannière: Ninie.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !
> 
> AVERTISSEMENT :
> 
> Le thème abordé dans la première partie de cette OS risque de choquer certaines personnes. Je m’en excuse d’avance. Rappel du couple : Rosalie/Eléazar.
> 
> A très bientôt   
> Kali

 

**_POV : Carlisle_ **

Je tournais en rond tel un lion en cage dans ma chambre. Il était plus d’une heure du matin et je n’arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil depuis qu’en passant devant la porte de la chambre de ma fille pour aller chercher un verre d’eau, j‘avais entendu ses gémissements de plaisir. L’anecdote aurait pu être juste gênante pour mes oreilles de père si le nom qu’elle haletait n’avait pas été le mien. Ses soupirs de bien-être se répercutant directement sur mon membre devenu immédiatement dur, réveillant mon désir et mon amour pour ma chair et mon sang.

J’allais devenir fou… C’était mal, le pire des péchés. Mon bien aimé père le révérend devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Je m’en voulais de ne rien pouvoir contrôler, mes sentiments étaient si fort ! Rosalie était si belle, le parfait portrait de sa mère qui nous avait quittés bien trop tôt.

Que faire ? Telle était la question. J’avais tellement envie d’elle, sa peau si douce, sa longue crinière blonde, sa bouche rouge et pulpeuse, son regard bleu azur qui vous transperçait et vous sondait. Ma fille était devenue femme. Une femme forte, du moins en apparence car sous sa carapace ma douce restait sensible, qui mieux que moi pourrait la combler et la chérir ? Moi qui la connaissait mieux que personne jusqu’à sa plus petite cicatrice. NONNNNNN Carlisle tu divagues, tu ne dois penser à elle de manière sexuelle et romantique.

La seule chose qui me venait à l’esprit était : « Holy shit ». Comment avais-je pu me retrouver dans une telle situation ? Apres des heures à me torturer l’esprit je finis par prendre une décision, il ne  me restait plus qu’à l’annoncer a Rosalie.

J’étais devant mes fourneaux, tremblant devant mes pancakes, attendant nerveusement que ma princesse prenne la peine de descendre prendre son petit déj’. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir, la seule chose que je savais c’est qu’il valait mieux pour moi que je ne tourne pas autour du pot.

Elle arriva enfin, un magnifique sourire accroché à ses jolies lèvres charnues. Elle se servit des pancakes qu’elle tartina généreusement de chocolat avant les avaler, laissant une trainée de chocolat au coin de sa bouche. Mes yeux fixaient ce délicieux spectacle, je savais que je devais me ressaisir et me lancer.

-          _Rosalie, je dois t’avouer quelque chose ! Je t’ai entendu cette nuit !_

Comme je m’y attendais, j’observais son visage perdre toutes couleurs avant qu’elle ne se ressaisisse pour me fixer droit dans les yeux.

-          _Et alors, j’ai dix-huit ans maintenant c’est normal que j’ai des envies et parfois j’en rêve._

 

-          _Tu m’as mal compris je t’ai entendu prononcer mon nom !_

Cette fois elle ne blêmit pas, au contraire, un sourire malicieux me répondit.

-          _Oui papa. Dès que je ferme les yeux je vois nos corps nu entrelacés… Je te choque papa ! Je sais bien que non, j’ai bien vu comment tu me regardais. Je t’obsède comme tu m’obsèdes Carlisle et je sens que tu me combleras comme personne, toi seul me connais. Tu es mon homme parfait, tu m’aimes. Tu es un médecin et un bon, toujours prêt à aider les personnes que tu rencontres, tu es suffisamment patient pour me supporter moi, mon caractère et mon impatience. Tu as un corps viril et une voix sensuelle à souhait qui ferait mouiller une none, ce n’est pas pour rien que toutes les femmes te courent après et pour couronner le tout tu cuisines  divinement bien._

-          _Stop ! Ton langage jeune fille._

Ma tête criait stop mais mon sexe et le reste mon corps priaient pour qu’elle continue. A ce moment je n’avais qu’une envie, lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur, déchirer sa robe et la prendre là sur la table de la cuisine. _Tu vas tout perdre si tu la touches, me hurlait ma raison._ Maudite raison ! Ne la laissant pas répliquer je poursuivis :

-          _Oui je t’aime et comme un fou tout comme je te désire.  Mais cet amour est malsain et il nous détruira si nous cédons et Dieu sait que tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. C’est pourquoi j’ai pris une décision et non tu n’as pas le choix. Avant un mois je veux que tu te trouves quelqu’un qui te poussera à m’oublier et si tu n’y arrives pas je serais dans l’obligation de t’envoyer dans un pensionnat à l’étranger._

 

-          _Tu n’as pas le droit de m’imposer ça, je me fiche du qu’en dira-t-on, je me fiche que cela soit mal ou interdit ! Notre amour est réciproque, c’est tout ce qui compte._

Ma fille était têtue, je savais qu’elle ne abandonnerait pas facilement c’est aussi pour ça que je l’aimais. Mais c’était notre seule chance, je voulais la voir heureuse avec des enfants et ça, je ne pouvais lui offrir, c’était la seule chose que m’aidait à ne pas céder à la tentation.

-          _Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision princesse. C’est mon dernier mot. Plus tard tu comprendras que c’est pour toi et rien que pour toi que je fais ça, je me fiche de ma réputation seul ton bonheur m’importe._

J’allais partir la laisser réfléchir et ruminer ce que je venais de dire quand sa petite main me retint. Rosalie vint se blottir contre mon corps pour une dernière étreinte. Elle avait compris que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Alors je me laissais aller à profiter de l’instant présent, son corps chaud contre le mien, ma main sur sa cuisse. Il aurait été si facile de remonter le long de sa jambe, de glisser sous sa robe jusqu’à son sous-vêtement pour y glisser un doigt contre sa féminité, y récolter un peu de sa sève  et porter ma main à ma bouche pour en connaitre le goût juste une fois avant de la laisser définitivement partir. C’était si tendant ! Le petit démon perché sur mon épaule me soufflait d’agir, que personne ne le saurait ! Mais l’ange, lui, réussit à me ramener dans la voie de la sagesse et de mes résolutions. J’offris à ma poupée un baiser sur son front avant de m’enfuir vers mon bureau.

*******

**_POV : Rosalie_ **

Il me laissa seule et sous le choc, petit à petit je réalisais que ce qu’il venait de se passer était réel. Nous venions bien d’avoir cette conversation étrange. Mon père me désirait, je l’avais vu lutter pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions et me faire sienne comme dans mes rêves les plus fous. Pourtant je me retrouvais seule dans cette cuisine et non dans ses bras. De plus, il y avait cette menace qui planait sur ma tête si je ne trouvais pas quelqu’un pour l’oublier avant un mois.

Un mois ! Je finis par retrouver le sourire car dans cette durée impartie, j’avais le temps pour une mission séduction tout en respectant d’obéir à sa foutue décision. J’avais peur moi aussi, peur de mon avenir si jamais je réussissais à séduire mon paternel. Je savais tout au fond de moi que cet amour était n’était pas sain, mais plus que tout je voulais le revoir sourire comme quand maman était en vie. Et puis ce n’était pas comme si je n’étais jamais sortie avec un garçon mais à chaque fois j’en ressortais déçue, aucun n’arrivait à la cheville du grand Carlisle Cullen.

Les jours défilaient et aucunes de mes manœuvres n’avaient fourni de résultat. Pourtant je n’y allais pas de main morte sachant que son manque d’activité sexuelle depuis le décès de maman le rendait plus faible face à son désir. Je m’étais amusée à me promener en lingerie devant son nez, je ne fermais plus la porte lorsque je prenais ma douche et mon petit canard était devenu mon meilleur ami. Plusieurs fois j’avais senti sa présence à ma porte, prêt à venir me rejoindre, puis il  l’avait refermée pour me laisser seule encore une fois.

Rien n’allait, j’avais l’impression que la conversation que j’avais eue avec mon père datait d’hier et pourtant dans une semaine l’échéance toucherait à sa fin. Le dépliant de mon futur pensionnat trônait fièrement sur mon bureau comme pour me narguer.

Trouver un homme pour l’oublier ! Parfois Carlisle en avait des bonnes ! J’avais passé tous les mecs de mon lycée en revue ce qui avait été d’autant plus facile depuis que la rumeur circulait que je me cherchais quelqu’un. Les gars s’étaient présenté d’eux-mêmes, je crois que j’avais passé les pires moments de ma vie à tenter de fuir les prétendants trop collants.

Les seuls qui avaient su attirer quelque peu mon attention étaient Emmett, un mec au physique avantageux et au sourire ravageur mais qui malheureusement pour lui avait oublié que nous étions au lycée et non en primaire, Jasper et Edward qui sortaient respectivement avec mes deux meilleures amies Bella et Alice.

En dehors  du lycée, rien de neuf il faut dire qu’une fois majeurs, la priorité pour tous était de quitter Forks. Seul Garrett le pompiste avait quelques arguments mais rien qu’à l’idée de voir mon nom graver sur sa peau aux côtés de ses nombreuses conquêtes me donnait la nausée.

Résignée était le mot qui me définissait. C’était dans cet état d’esprit que je me rendis chez Kate, ma petite protégée de trois ans ma cadette, pour passer la nuit. La première fois que j’avais croisé Kate je m’étais tout de suite reconnue elle. Comme moi, elle avait grandi sans mère car celle-ci avait préféré l’argent à sa famille. Je pouvais voir dans le regard de mon amie la même détermination que celle qui m’habitait. Elle deviendrait je n’en n’avais aucun doute la future reine du lycée et je tenais à lui donner quelques derniers conseils avant mon départ.

Arrivée chez ma camarade, je fus émerveillée par la maison de Kate. Elle était décorée avec beaucoup de goût et semblait avoir une âme. Je m’y sentis instantanément comme chez moi.

Mais la révélation de la soirée ne fut pas sa demeure mais l’apparition de son père Eléazar. A sa vue, j’en oubliais toutes les raisons de ma présence, envoûtée par ce jeune trentenaire. Vous croyez au coup de foudre vous ? Et ben moi non ! Enfin, jusqu’à ce soir !

Je n’arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de son corps. Son sourire franc et chaleureux semblable à celui de mon père me faisait fondre. Ses yeux verts étaient tels deux lacs profonds et mystérieux, ses mains puissantes étaient des appels aux caresses. C’était un homme et non un adolescent ce qui faisait toute la différence. Il y avait gravé sur son visage l’expression de l’expérience. J’avais enfin trouvé celui pour qui je pourrais oublier Carlisle.

Je me concentrais pour bannir le sourire idiot qui devait être plaqué sur mon visage et reprendre ma conversation avec Kate. Une fois dans l’intimité de sa chambre, j’en profitais pour glaner quelques informations sur son père. Notamment qu’il était d’origine espagnol, qu’il aimait plus que tout les courses automobiles, la F1 et qu’il travaillait comme Chef dans un resto végétarien. Mais ce que mon amie me demanda ensuite me cloua  sur place :

-          _Il te plait mon père ? grimaça-t-elle._

 Elle n’était pas dupe et sa franchise me surprit.

-          _Cela te choque si je te dis oui._

-          _Ben, à vrai dire je trouve ça étrange, c’est mon père quoi ! Mais cela pourrait être cool de t’avoir comme belle-mère._

Belle-mère. Le mot me fit frissonner, je n’avais pas pensé à cette contrepartie mais en y réfléchissant je trouvais plutôt sympa que Kate soit de ma famille.

-          _C’est pas fait, mais si cela devient réel, promets-moi de ne plus jamais m’appeler ainsi, on reste amies avant tout !_

-          _Amies avant tout, confirma-t-elle. Bon je vais faire ma première B.A. en tant qu’amie, la chambre de mon père c’est la deuxième porte à droite juste en face de la chambre d’amis où tu es censée dormir._

Si je m’attendais à ça !!! Non seulement mon amie était d’accord pour que j’essaye de séduire son père mais en plus elle m’aidait. Je devais rêver, c’était trop beau pour être vrai.

-          _Merci je ne sais pas quoi dire… Bon à part que tu dois être aussi folle que moi mais merci._

-          _A charge de revanche ! Bon dépêche-toi il ne va tarder à aller se coucher mais je te préviens que si tu lui fais du mal, je serais obligée de te tuer chère future belle-mère, c’est mon père et je l’aime plus que tout._

Je grognais au mot belle-mère et lui murmurais :

-          _Promis. Bonne nuit ma belle._

Je l’embrassais  sur la joue et filais en direction de la chambre d’Eléazar. Je me déshabillais, ne gardant que mon boxer et mon débardeur et glissais sous le drap.

*******

**_POV : Eléazar_ **

J’étais perturbé depuis l’apparition de la copine de Kate, Rosalie, un  très beau prénom pour un bel ange. C’était dur, dur de ce dire qu’elle n’avait que dix-huit ans, elle semblait  tellement plus mature que son âge l’indiquait.  J’aurais presque pu être son père. Pourtant, à la différence de Kate, quand je regardais Rose je voyais une femme et non une enfant.

C’était étrange, moi qui croyais que le désir avait quitté mon corps lorsque ma femme m’avait abandonné voilà qu’il se réveillait a la vision d’une amie de ma fille. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentis vieux. J’aurais aimé avoir à nouveaux vingt ans  pour tenter ma chance après de cette jolie fleur.

Une douche. Voilà ce qu’il me fallait pour me rafraîchir les idées. C’est lavé et soulagé que je me rendis dans ma chambre vêtu d’une simple serviette. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir l’objet de mes désirs dans mon lit en train de me dévorer du regard.

-          _Rosalie que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?_

-          _Je ne suis pas dans la chambre d’amis ? me répondit-elle de son air ingénu._

-          _Non c’est la mienne mais reste-là je vais aller dormir à côté._

Finalement j’étais bien content qu’elle se soit trompée. L’idée qu’elle dorme dans mon lit me plaisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. J’avais hâte d’être au lendemain pour sentir son odeur imprégnée dans mes draps, mais apparemment ma belle en avait décidé autrement car pendant ma seconde de rêverie elle m’avait rejoint hors du lit.

-          _Je pense qu’il y assez de place pour deux ! non ?_

J’hallucinais ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement, pourtant je n’avais pas bu ce soir. Je me pinçais histoire de vérifier : « putainn ça fait mal ». Verdict : elle était  toujours là… La main tendue vers moi pour que je la rejoigne. Statufié, je ne pus que l’admirer.

Ces yeux pétillaient d’une malice que j’avais du mal à comprendre, sa bouche entrouverte semblait me dire embrasse-moi. Mon regard descendit mécaniquement, j’étais en train de fixer sa jolie poitrine aux tétons fièrement dressés sous le fin tissu de son top. Plus bas, je découvris son ventre plat et son nombril à demi dévoilé par son débardeur. Je descendis encore d’un cran pour apercevoir un mini boxer en soie blanche et ses jambes qui me semblaient interminables. A chaque découverte d’une des parcelles de son corps,  je sentais mon thermomètre interne monter d’un degré, ainsi que mon autre moi prendre de la vigueur.

*******

**_POV : Rosalie_ **

Il m’observait et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux me rendait fière, son regard sur mon corps n’avait rien de dégradant au contraire, devant lui je me sentais belle, je me sentais femme.

De plus je n’étais pas en reste au niveau matage, il m’était de plus en plus difficile de rester immobile face à la vision qu’il m’offrait. Je voulais toucher son torse musclé où quelques gouttes d’eau faisaient de la résistance, suivre la ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril et faire glisser la serviette qui cachait l’objet de mes désirs. J’avais envie de lui tout simplement et la marre qui se formait dans mon sous-vêtement en était le témoin.

N’y tenant plus, je l’attirais à moi, comblant le vide entre nos corps. Glissant mes lèvres contre les siennes pour découvrir leur douceur. Ce contact réveilla mon bel apollon jusque là immobile qui entra dans ma danse, invitant nos langues à se découvrir et le balai se transforma en tango explosif. Ses mains gagnèrent mon corps, caressant ma nuque et jouant avec mes boucles tandis que nos corps s’aimantèrent. A bout de souffle et haletante, je rompis cet extraordinaire baiser, le meilleur de ma vie, à la fois tendre et sauvage. Alors que je contemplais mon Eléazar, je vis une ombre dans son regard, puis sans que je m’y attende il me repoussa.

-          _Je n’aurais pas dû, nous ne pouvons pas tu pourrais être ma fille. Je…_

Je ne le laissais pas finir. Je l’embrassais à nouveau, coupant sa phrase dans son élan. J’en avais marre que l’on veuille décider à ma place. Je l’avais choisi et ce que je ressentais dans ses bras n’avait rien à voir avec l’amour maladif que j’avais éprouvé pour mon père, je l’avais compris à présent. Je me fichais des apparences  et ce que les autres pourraient penser, je le voulais lui.

Délaissant sa bouche je plongeais mon regard dans le sien lui interdisant de s’y soustraire, et lui murmurais :

-          _Le désir et l’alchimie de nos corps se foutent de nos âges et moi aussi ! J’ai besoin de toi là et maintenant ne résiste pas ! Fais-moi l’amour !_

Je sus que j’avais trouvé les mots magiques, ceux ouvrant la porte de ses envies  qu’il  avait voulu réprimer car je me retrouvais propulser sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi. Ce n’était plus un homme mais un félin prêt à dévorer sa proie et cette vision me fit pousser un gémissement d’anticipation, sonnant la fin définitive de mon boxer

Sans attendre, il attaqua. Sa bouche sur ma nuque, la caressant de sa langue pour arriver jusqu’à mon oreille droite qu’il mordilla tandis que ses doigts tels des plumes frôlaient mon ventre, voyageant de mon nombril à la naissance de mes seins. Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes, je me cambrais sous son touché, jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n’aurais pu imaginer un tel plaisir. J’essayais de lui rendre la pareille, je glissais mes mains sur sa peau, jouant avec les poils de son torse. Je goutais sa peau de ma langue insistant sur ses tétons.  Je me sentais bien mais je n’en pouvais plus de cette douce torture, j’en voulais plus.

-          _S’il te plait plus !_

Il me sourit tendrement, glissa ses mains sous mon top et me le retira lentement, gardant ses yeux de panthère ancrés dans les miens. Puis il goba  une à une mes pointes fièrement dressées d’envie, massant mes seins d’une  de ses mains alors que l’autre jouait avec l’élastique de mon sous-vêtement.

Soudain mes lèvres furent assaillies  par les siennes, détournant un instant mon attention de sa main qu’il glissa contre mon intimité détrempée. Il s’amusa avec, passant ses doigts de mes lèvres intimes  à mon bouton de chair. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, mes râles de plaisir devenaient de plus en plus expressifs, c’était juste trop bon ! Mon meilleur ami le petit canard était définitivement dépassé. Il introduisit un doigt en moi avant de le ressortir et le sucer.

-          _Oh ma Rose tu es  si belle et si délicieuse, j’ai tellement envie de te goûter !_

Je rougis alors qu’il prononçait cette phrase d’une voix enrouée par le désir puis je compris qu’il attendait ma permission, j’avais définitivement trouvé l’homme parfait. Je finis par hocher la tête gênée par ce qui allait suivre mais incroyablement excitée.

Il retira délicatement le denier morceau de tissu qui recouvrait mon corps, s’assurant  que je ne veuille pas faire marche arrière. Une fois totalement nue, son regard s’alluma d’une nouvelle flamme. Il descendit du lit, je vis que sous sa serviette une bosse plus qu’imposante s’était formée, et me tira jusqu’à ce que mes fesses soient tout au bord du lit. Il reposa mes pieds au sol et s’installa entre mes jambes écartées. Ainsi exposée, j’étais totalement à sa merci. La situation aurait pu être gênante si ce n’avait pas été lui et si je ne pouvais pas lire sur son visage tout le profond respect et la tendresse qu’il me portait.

Mon amant posa sa bouche contre ma moiteur, l’embrassant. Puis je sentis la pointe de sa langue devenir de plus en plus audacieuse, elle explorait mes replis cachés, tournoyait contre mon bourgeon et s’enfonça dans mon antre. Mes hanches allaient et venaient au rythme des assauts de sa langue, au point que rien d’autre que ses caresses buccales n’avaient d’importance. J’oubliais tout, jusqu’à mon nom, et criais mon plaisir et mon désir de lui.

-          _Oui c’est ça, murmura-t-il contre ma féminité, viens. Jouis pour moi, tu es si belle mon ange._

-          _Oh mon dieuuuuuuuuu, oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

Grisée, je retombais mollement contre le lit, un sourire gigantesque plaqué sur les lèvres. Reprenant mon souffle, je voulus lui rendre la pareille. Tendant la main j’attrapais la serviette blanche qui tomba sur le sol. Je fus hypnotisée par son membre tendu qu’il offrait à ma vue. Je n’avais jamais rien vu d’aussi beau que son corps nu. Je tendis la main pour le caresser et je fus étonnée par sa douceur. Il grogna sous ma caresse, preuve qu’il aimait ça mais prit ma main pour la repousser.

-          _Je ne vais tenir si tu fais ça, m’avoua-t-il._

Je compris que c’était l’heure qu‘il me fasse sienne, j’en frissonnais d’anticipation et de peur mais je lui souris. J’avais confiance en lui et plus que tout je voulais sentir nos êtres fusionner. Il m’embrassa alors tendrement, doux baiser plein de promesses, prit ma main pour la placer contre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre faisant écho au mien et s’installa entre mes jambes, cherchant encore une fois toute trace de réticence de ma part comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire mon désir et mon amour pour lui car oui, je l’aimais.

Il me délaissa quelques secondes pour enfiler un préservatif. Puis entrelaçant nos mains, il s’insinua en moi, brisant au passage la barrière de ma virginité. Je dus réprimer un cri alors que des larmes perlaient sur mes joues. Je le vis s’affoler honteux de ne pas avoir deviné qu’il était le premier. Il se retira pour essuyer mes larmes par de doux baisers.

-          _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ?_

-          _Car je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, que tu prendrais soin de moi. Je suis à toi Eléazar. Fais-moi l’amour, je sais que tu sauras me faire oublier la douleur._

Il vit tout la sincérité dans mon regard et reprit confiance en lui, en nous.  A nouveau je le sentis s’introduire en moi m’écartelant au passage. Une fois totalement en moi, il s’arrêta pour que je m’habitus à sa présence. La douleur de la brûlure s’estompa petit à petit et je commençais à me mouvoir. Il me répondit bougeant à ma cadence, peu à peu je sentis les prémices du plaisir. Il prit de l’assurance, je me délectais de chacune de ses expressions, savourant le bien-être de le consumer. J’étais transportée par le plaisir de sentir nos êtres en parfaite osmose. Il massa mon bourgeon alors que son membre se contractait pour m’offrir sa jouissance, m’emmenant avec lui vers l’extase.

J’étais la plus heureuse des femmes quand, bercée par les bras de mon amant, je m’endormis. Je crus même l’entendre bredouiller avant de sombrer dans les limbes qu’il avait dû rêver de ce moment car il était impossible d’aimer un ange.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans ses bras. Je lui avouais tout de ma vie y compris l’amour malsain que j’avais nourri pour mon père et dont il m’avait sauvée. Il ne me jugea pas et comprit. Une preuve de plus que j’avais trouvé l’homme de ma vie.

 

 


End file.
